(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-benzoyl-3-(6-oxopyridazinyl)ureas, insecticidal compositions containing these compounds and methods of controlling insects employing these compounds.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various substituted benzoyl ureas. For example, numerous substituted benzoyl ureas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,356 (Wellinga et al.) and are said to be insecticidal. Most of the benzoyl ureas disclosed in Wellinga et al. are substituted benzoyl phenyl ureas. A few substituted benzoyl pyridyl ureas are also disclosed. Other substituted benzoyl phenyl ureas are disclosed in Journal of Agriculture and Food Chemistry, Vol. 21, No. 3 (1973) and Vol. 21, No. 6 (1973).
In addition to the benzoyl pyridyl ureas mentioned by Wellinga et al., other benzoyl ureas substituted at the 3-position with a heterocyclic nitrogen-containing moiety are disclosed in the art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,977 (Miesel), certain 1-(substituted benzoyl)-3-(substituted pyrazinyl)ureas are disclosed and are said to be useful as insecticides. Certain substituted benzoyl pyridinyl ureas useful as insecticides are disclosed by Suhr in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,639. Several heterocyclic benzoyl urea compounds are listed in Journal of Agriculture and Food Chemistry, Vol. 26, No. 1 (1978). The compounds mentioned in this article are 1-(2,6-difluorobenzoyl)-3-(heterocyclic)-ureas. Hetrocyclic groups listed include: 3,4-dimethyl-5-isoxazolyl, 5-(1-methylethyl)-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 5-chloro-2-pyridinyl, 4-chloro-6-methyl-2-pyrimidinyl, and 4,6-dimethoxy-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl.
The compounds of this invention differ from those of the art in that a 6-oxopyridazinyl group is required on one of the urea nitrogen atoms.